


Overprotective

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [38]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Host protecting Mark, Implied Violence, Minor Injuries, Threats, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “I’ve made sacrifices for you, now you have to do the same.” with the Author/HostRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicraptorcat
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Overprotective

“The Host refuses.”    
  


Mark’s eyes widened as he registered the words, forcing his chin up to look at the defiant ego through his unswollen eye. Dark’s eyes had narrowed in comparison, shoulders stiffening as the Host stood resolutely still, silence beginning to settle around them. Even Mark’s wheezing breaths and the soft plinking noise of blood hitting the floor didn’t break the tension, which was getting thicker and thicker as the seconds ticked on. Dark moved and Mark flinched, for the first time in hours feeling fear not for his own safety, but for the safety of his creation. 

The Host did not flinch. He stood tall and strong, a statue of rebellion, sightless gaze tracking Dark with unsettling accuracy. The pitched ringing of Dark’s aura got louder, sweeping across the floor and winding around the Host’s legs, climbing up his frame. The shadows sat heavy on his body, threatening to weigh him down, to break him down, but the Host stayed true to his word. He did not bow, he did not bend. The Host took the weight of Dark’s aura and waited for the demon’s next moves, his next strategy. 

“I have made sacrifices for you,  _ Author _ ,” Dark spat, standing chest to chest with the Host, looking down at the younger ego with thinly concealed rage and disgust. His aura tightened, growing heavier, cold seeping through the Host’s trench coat and threatening to go further, to freeze him from the inside out. “Now you have to do the same.” 

“Darkiplier sabotages his own attempt at bending the Host to his will. He is correct; Darkiplier made many sacrifices for the Author. The Author made the ultimate sacrifice for Darkiplier in turn. But the Author, thanks to his sacrifice, is no more. There is only the Host.” 

The Host lifted his hand and pushed firmly on Dark’s chest, sharp golden light exploding outwards as they touched. The sudden burning heat, searing through Dark’s suit and to his very core, made the demon stumble back. The same golden light was burning through the Host’s bandages, drying and cracking the blood on his face, so intense that Mark had to look away. He heard Dark’s ringing pitch, but it was suddenly drowned out by a collection of voices, overlapping and speaking in many volumes, talking all at once in a way that made it impossible to follow anyone line of thought. The Host’s chest rose with a breath and the voices went silent, only to backup the Host’s own voice as it rang clear from his lips. The sheer power that washed across the room made Mark dizzy. 

“Darkiplier has made no sacrifices for the Host, and the Host will not make the Author’s mistake. The Host refuses Darkiplier’s orders. And, if Darkiplier wishes to continue his miserable existence, the Host recommends he let their creator go. Right. Now.” 


End file.
